onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarecrow
"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." Scarecrow is the Tailor and Navigator of the Diamond Head Pirates and the eater of the Wara Wara no Mi. Appearance Mr.Scarecrow isn't really much to look at. His skin is made of sack, and clothes are made of scrapes he finds around. He wears an uneven coat and has several patches not just on the clothes he is wearing, but on himself as well. He has a messy mop of straw hair for a head, and his eyes are stiched X's on his face. His mouth is also stitched on and cannot open. His hands are gloves which are also stitched onto his skin. He also wears a funny hat with a feather in it. It is unknown if the hat is an object of importance to Scarecrow, as he cannot speak. Personality Scarecrow is very shy and timid. He cannot speak so his responses are usually in the form of a smile or frown, occasionally a nod of the head, or an action. He has a deep regret for eating his devil fruit, and is currently searching for a way to return to normal. He tends to back down in arguments, and is frustrated that he cannot express himself clearly. As a crew member, Scarecrow is treated gently and nicely, which he hates. He wishes to show everyone that he is as capable as they are in a fight. Scarecrow doesn't really care much for his patchwork appearance and neither dose anybody else. As a fighter, Scarecrow has the technique, but lacks the raw physical strength to do any real damage to his enemies. Weapons/Devil Fruit/Fighting Style Scarecrow's devil fruit, the Wara Wara no Mi, has turned Scarecrow into living straw. He is permanently in straw form, and can no longer breath, talk, and as the normal devil fruit weakness is, can no longer swim. As a positive, he can no longer feel anything, and cannot be killed by the normal method of killing humans (i.e. Severing the head, stabbing through the heart, bullet to the head). He has developed several moves and tactics using his strange abilities. They are mainly used for stalling until the more combat adept members can arrive. '''Wara Wara no Scatter - '''Scarecrow scatters himself through the air and can form and reform in an area of his choosing. While in this form, Scarecrow is at the mercy of the wind, and while he can reform at an area of his choosing, needs an acceptable body to fill himself into. '''Wara Wara no Beastly Beast - '''Scarecrow carries a second skin with him that he folds and fit's into one of his many pockets. It is very large and requires Scarecrow to draw on the straw from the surrounding area to fill. It takes the form of a giant dog with actual teeth that Scarecrow has sewn on to it's mouth. His original skin is kept inside of the beast, and in the case of it being destroyed, he will return to his original skin. '''Wara Wara no Decoy Scarecrow - '''Using one of his spare skins, Scarecrow can fill another skin up with hay and control it's movements. Using this requires skill and precision, and is much like operating a marionette. Scarecrow can make as many of these as the number of skins he has on him, which, at the most, is usually three. Relationships Kashira Gonjou Scarecrow's captain. Scarecrow does not treat his captain as a captain, but more like a close friend or Nakama. He and Kashira share a close bond, and even though he cannot speak, Kashira understands him perfectly. Armstrong Scarecrow treats Armstrong with great respect and obeys almost her every command. She understands him well, but sometimes may misinterprets what he is saying. She is one of his Nakama. Patty Scarecrows best friend. She can understand what he wants, even better than Kashira. He usually assists her with stitching up wounds, and she helps him develop his writing. He sees Patty as a Nakama and best friend, nothing more. Matt McCullen Him and Scarecrow share a mild relationship. They get along relatively well, but Matt may have difficulty deciphering Scarecrow's looks. Scarecrow helps Matt with his target practice by making dummies for him to shoot. Even though their friendship is mild, it is growing rapidly and Scarecrow considers Matt a Nakama. Bobby The only member of the team that Scarecrow doesn't consider a Nakama. He often complains about Bobby's shoddiness on the ship, and Bobby can't understand what he is trying to say so he doesn't care. They often complain about each other and fight all the time. Even so, they are crewmates and have somewhat amount of respect for each other. Spanky Spanky treats Scarecrow as his own personal scratching post. Scarecrow attempts to avoid the cat all costs. The Ship Scarecrow never leaves the ship, and does all that he can to protect it. It is his treasure and he treats it with the utmost respect. Scarecrow will only leave the ship if the situation is dire.